1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a PCB having a multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) array.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer motherboards typically include a PCB, a central processing unit (CPU) socket, and a MLCC array. The PCB includes a power layer and a ground layer. The power layer and the ground layer are respectively connected to a power source and ground when the computer motherboard is in operation. The CPU socket is disposed on the PCB and configured to mount and electrically connect a CPU to the PCB. The MLCC array is disposed on the PCB, within the CPU socket. Each MLCC includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode. The positive electrode and the negative electrode are respectively connected to the power layer and the ground layer through positive and negative vias, thus electrically connecting the MLCC to the PCB. The negative vias typically run through the power layer. The MLCC array is configured to charge when the CPU is working normally and to quickly discharge to provide a transient high voltage to allow for the CPU to give a transient response.
However, if the MLCC array is not optimally arranged, a portion of the negative vias located upstream of current streams flowing in the power layer will obstruct the current streams flowing to a portion of the positive vias located downstream of the current streams and the MLCC array will not be efficiently charged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a PCB, which can overcome the limitations described.